The Dance
by alleybear93
Summary: ONE-SHOT What happens when the gang from LaPush all have dates to the school dance but Jacob and what happens when He askes Bella to be his date. What will Edward say? First fanfic.OOC. Please Read and Review.


_**Bpov.**_

"Bella please,please,please go, I dont have anybody to go with and I'll look like a loser." Jacob asked for the 50th time in the last five minutes. He must have really wanted me to go to the dance or he was really desperate one or the other.

"Jacob i dont think it would be wise..I mean Edward is letting me come down to LaPush whenever i want with out a word out of his mouth about how i could get hurt . I think it might upset him and not only that I HATE to dance." I stated as I thought about how mad he would be.

"Bella, come on why would he be mad?" Jacob asked as he looked at me like i was on something.

"Well, everytime he has asked me to dance I refused to, even if i do end up dancing anyways." I mumbled the last part more to myself than to Jacob.

"Bella Bella Bella, if he loves you as much as you say im sure he will let you go because i know you wanting to go so bad with me." He said as he chuckled and poked me in the ribs.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his puppy dog face. " Is that the best you can do?" I asked

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me as he laughed.

"I'll ask him okay." I said giving up. " But you have to behave, got it."

"Sure, sure." He said as if he behaved all the time.

"Well it's time for me to go, I'll call you later okay." I said walking off not waiting for a reply.

"Okay, bye Bells." I heard him shout.

I got into the truck and drove the 20 minute drive to Edwards house. When I got there I just sat in the truck for a minute or two stalling. What am i scared of? Him saying no? Him telling me its not safe? Or was i scared of him letting me go? Did i want to dance with Jacob for three long hours?

Before i could finish my thoughts Edward came out with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Bella is something wrong, Are you hurt?" He asked with worry in his voice as his eyes looked over my body

"No, No im fine just thinking." I said knowing he didn't believe me.

"Okay if you say so." He said with worry still on his face.

As we walked into the house he got this look of confusion as he turned to me.

"Alice is blocking me, Bella what is going on?" Edward asked with more worry and confusion clear on his face.

"Um...well see the thing is Jacob doesn't have a date to the school dance and he was wanting me to go but it would be as friends of course." I said really fast as i looked at my feet.

"Bella, you dont have to aske me for permission im not your father, If you want to go, go." He said

"Okay i underst.. Wait what did you just say?" I said looking up from my feet.

"Bella, I love you and if you would like to go then im not going to stop you. I want you to have as many human experences as possible." He said looking at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you too." I said before i kissed him lightly on the lips " and thank you."

"Aww I love you guys too." Emmett said as he hugged us.

"Emmett can't breathe!" I said as Edward tried to pry him loose.

"Oh..Sorry." Emmett said laughing as he walked off saying something about weak humans.

Edward just laughed and shook his head.

Alice came running down the stairs and started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Make-over time!" Alice shouted as she tried to drag me up the stairs.

"Alice the dance isn't for three more hours can't you do this in an hour?" I said with hope in my voice. I wanted to spend more time with my personal god.

"Bella is right you can do it in two hours i havent seen her all day." He said

Alice huffed and let go of my arm and slowly went up the stairs. "Fine but I get to curl your hair." She said.

Edward just laughed as she went up the stairs.

"Well you better go call the mutt to let him know your going." He said as he laughed at my face when he called him mutt.

I just walked off with out even answering him. I wasn't mad but i was going to let him think that so he can try to make it up to me. I smiled at the thought as I reached the kitchen. As i walked throught the door way i felt to cold arms wrap around me as Edward whispered in my ear. " Bella honey dont be upset i was only joking." he said as he kissed my neck making me forget that it wasn't just us two in the whole world. I tried to hide my smile as I said "I wasn't mad"

I walked over to the phone and dialed Jacob's number and the fourth ring i heard a hello muffled by something.

"Hey it's Bella is Jacob there?" I asked a little confused

"Hey Bells its me I was eating whats up?" He said and by the end of the sentence his voice was muffled again.

"When are you not eating Jacob?" I said laughing

"Is there a reason you called or was it just to make fun of me?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah i just wanted to ask what theme the dance was?" I asked hinting that i was going.

"Well it's Under The Sea but why would that mat...Oh your going?" He asked with happiness in his voice.

"Yes Jacob Im going." I laughed.

"Okay cool is he going to drop you off at the line or are you driving yourself?" He asked clearly wanting me to drive myself.

"No Edward is taking me." I said looking at the god across the room. He was staring at me with a look in his eyes I haven't seen before.

"Okay Bells I'll talk to you later bye." He said

"Yeah okay bye." I mumbled not really hearing what he was saying. Edward then crossed the room and stooped about two inches from my face. He looked straight into my eyes as he reached over and took the phone from my hands and hung it up on the hook. Then thats what I realized what the look was...lust.

"Edward." I said more slurred than a drunk person.

"Yes bella?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Kiss me." I said in a voice I didn't know.

He closed the little gap between us and as usual I over reacted but he didn't stop me this time, we kissed for a little while longer then he pulled away and gently pushed me back.

"Wow." that was all I could say. wow.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said with love in his eyes and voice.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I love you with all my heart." I said as I heard Alice come running down the stairs.

"Okay Bella time for your make-over." Alice said with a look in her eyes that scared me.

She started to drag me up the stairs when I turned around to Edward and mouthed help.

He just laughed and shook his head and walked off.

God i loved that man.


End file.
